Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${4+2(-r+5)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 4 + {2(}\gray{-r+5}{)} $ $ 4 {-2r+10} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -2r + {4 + 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -2r + {14}$ The simplified expression is $-2r+14$